Requiem of a Dream
by Requiem of a Dream
Summary: Hermione finally figures out how the rest of her life begins. This story starts in the future jumps to the past and then leads back up to the future. Think of Requiem as deja vu, not a mass for the dead; it'll clear things up and make the story make sense
1. Chapter 1

Title: Requiem of a Dream

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Summary: Hermione now knows how the rest of her life begins.

A/N: I know a Requiem is usually a mass held for the dead but, I'm using the secondary meaning for Requiem – which is basically deja vu. (Since I can't remember the word used.)

In front of a large group of guests, to couples stood on a platform with Albus Dumbledore between them. One girl, with fiery red hair, was dressed in beautiful white satin gown. It was off the shoulders, with lace sleeves that came to a point over her hand. The bodice was form fitting, stopping at her hips, and the skirt was full and voluminous, making her waist appear even smaller. The train, which extended a few feet and had a lace overlay, started at her waist at a point and spread to form a triangle. Her hair was down, but had been curled and then brushed to give it some wave and body, she choose not to wear a veil. Next to her stood a boy, of about the same age, with platinum blonde hair, slicked back. He was wearing a black tuxedo, tailored and cut to fit his body perfectly.

On the other side of Dumbledore stood another girl, with honey colored locks. Her dress was a white silk concoction. The gown was strapless and so bared her shoulders. It was cinched under the bust and looked to be held that way by a length of lacy ribbon. The back of the dress had a long row of buttons down the back. The dress went to the floor and a couple of inches pooled around her feet. Her hair was up and seemed to have been tamed into a high sitting bun, but curls were surrounding it, giving her a halo look. A thin veil, adorned with tiny pearls, seemed to pour smoothly from her curls, and went to the floor. Next to her stood a man, about twenty years her senior, with raven black hair, combed and tied back by a leather strap. He too was wearing a black tuxedo, tailored and cut to fit his body perfectly.

"Dearly beloved; we are gathered here today, on August 2nd, to celebrate and confirm the union of two couples. I would like to take a moment to first comment on these two couples, and the example that they show to all of us. They have shown us that love and fate do not care what house you were in at school, nor blood-status, wealth, or the animosity you may hold for someone. Now on with the ceremony."

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape, take Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife and bonded mate? To stay loyal and faithful to her, to honor and obey her, to care for her in sickness and health, from now through eternity?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Severus.

"I do." Severus said; looking down at Hermione.

"And do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Ginerva Melody Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife and bonded mate? To stay loyal and faithful to her, to honor and obey her, to care for her in sickness and health, from now through eternity?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Draco.

"I do." Draco said, beaming at Ginny.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger, take Severus Tobias Snape, to be your lawfully wedded husband and bonded mate? To stay loyal and faithful to him, to honor and obey him, to care for him in sickness and health, from now through eternity?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Hermione.

"I do." Hermione said; looking up at Severus.

"And do you Ginerva Melody Weasley, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband and bonded mate? To stay loyal and faithful to him, to honor and obey him, to care for him in sickness and health, from now through eternity?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Ginny.

"I do." Ginny said, beaming at Draco.

"Very well then. I pronounce you both, husband and wife, bonded mates. You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Hermione and Ginny wrapped their arms around Severus and Draco, respectively, and brought them down to their level; kissing them passionately.

"Masquerade . . . . . . paper faces . . . . . on parade . . . . ." Severus sang sadly and slowly as he held the cymbal playing monkey in his hands.

He set it down on a dresser, next to the white mask. He got up and walked to a row of four mirrors, all covered with red velvet curtains. He picked up a golden candelabra and smashed it into the first mirror, causing it to crack, but not shatter. He did this to the second and third ones as well, then finally the fourth one shattered. He walked through the frame of the mirror, taking one last look over his shoulder at the musical monkey, and then drew the red velvet curtain behind him as he stepped through the mirror frame.

The audience erupted into applause as the heavy theater curtain fell over the stage. They stood from their seats as the cast came back onto the stage. First the extras, then the ballerinas, then the secondary main characters, and then finally the main three characters. Severus, Hermione, and Draco stepped onto the cleared stage. They took their bows, with roses cascading down around them. They each caught one and bowed again, before the entire crew took the stage and bowed one last time for their audience. They all exited the stage after the curtain had fell once again, talking excitedly. Hermione felt someone grab her hand and lead her away from the gathering crowd of parents and students.

"Severus, the Headmaster said that we have to stay and talk to all of the parents." Hermione said as soon as they were clear of the crowd back stage.

"I have the Headmaster's express permission and blessing to leave that gathering. Now follow me; quietly." He said with, excitement in his voice. Hermione did as told and followed Severus silently down the many halls of Hogwarts, and then that was when she realized that he was taking her to the Astronomy Tower. They arrived in the Tower ten minutes later and Severus walked to the window.

"Severus! I can't climb that ladder in this dress." She said, pointing to the costume wedding dress that she was still dressed in.

"That will not be a problem." Severus said as he stepped onto the window sill and then stepped down, onto a platform. Hermione ran over and looked out the window.

"You created a staircase?" She asked.

"Only for tonight." He said and then took her hand in his again. He drew her out onto the platform with him and then led her up the stairs.

He led her to the roof of the Astronomy Tower and they stood at the edge of it, just looking out onto the lake. Severus stepped behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin atop her head. She never notice the minute flick of his wrist, of the hand that held his wand. She watched the reflection of the stars in the lake, and then that's when she noticed that the reflections were moving. Severus felt her tense in his arms as she intently watched the glittering water. Then she gasped.

'_Marry me Hermione.'_ Was spelled out in the glittering water.

Hermione turned in Severus' arms and searched his face, searching for clues as to whether or not those words were a joke. Severus let go of her and lowered himself onto one knee, and drew out a small, square, black velvet box, and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Hermione looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes." She whispered. Severus gave her a small but genuine smile. He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. She admired the yellow gold band, that had a 1 ½ carat square cut diamond on it. She threw her arms around his neck and drew him into a passionate kiss; then from below the tower on the ground she heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Hermione heard Ginny cry out, she felt Severus chuckle.

"It seems that Malfoy had the same success." He said against Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled.

"I love you Severus." She said.

"And I love you."

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Requiem of a Dream

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Summary: Hermione now knows how the rest of her life begins.

It was yet another rehearsal and all of the cast was gathered on or around the stage. They were all in costume, it was only three weeks until the play was due to be performed for the rest of the school and the parents. The stress levels and tensions were running high. Severus and Hermione took the stage as the chorus stopped singing.

**Severus:**

_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish,_

_Which till now has been silent,_

_Silent . . ._

_I have brought you,_

_That our passions may fuse and merge -_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me -_

_Now you are here with me:_

_No second thoughts,_

_You've decided,_

_Decided . . ._

_Past the point of no return -_

_No backward glances:_

_The games we've played till now are at an end . . ._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" -_

_No use resisting:_

_Abandon thought,_

_And let the dream descend . . ._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?_

_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold -_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return . . ._

**Hermione:**

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence,_

_Silence . . ._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . ._

_In my mind,_

_I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent -_

_And now I am here with you:_

_No second thoughts,_

_I've decided, _

_Decided . . ._

_Past the point of no return - _

_No going back now:_

_Our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . ._

_Past all thought of right or wrong -_

_One final question:_

_How long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?_

_When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?_

**Both:**

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold -_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . ._

_We've passed the point of no return . . ._

(Severus places his hands over Hermione's hands and guides them from her stomach to rest just below her neck and breast. She turns her head to look up at him and he lowers his head; their lips just centimeters apart.)

**Severus:**

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . ._

_Lead me, save me from my solitude . . ._

(Severus takes from his finger a ring and holds it out to Hermione. Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger.)

_Say you want me with you, here beside you . . ._

_Anywhere you go let me go too -_

_Christine that's all I ask of . . ._

(Hermione reaches up and pulls the mask off of Severus.)

Everyone sat silently and watched Hermione and Severus who seemed to have forgotten the rest of the play. Hermione and Severus stand watching each other and then slowly she backs away from him.

"Marvelous, perfect, wonderful. That is how the scene should be played out." The theater erupts into hushed voices as everyone begins to whisper about the _tension_ between the two on stage.

"Severus once she backs away grab her around the waist and cut the rope and disapparate to behind the stage. The scene will then change to the dungeon and the closing scene." Dumbledore had them run through the ending a few times he decided to end the rehearsal early and on a good note.

Hermione took off running down the hall to her room; forgetting to change out of her costume. She slowed as she drew nearer to her room, and then she stopped, only twenty feet from her door. She turned and hurried down the first stair case she came to, and continued down several more flights of stairs until she had reached the dungeons. She walked quietly down the hall, towards the potion's classroom. She stopped at a tapestry, thirty feet from the classroom. The black leopard in the tapestry suddenly came to life, sat up and looked at her.

"What do you need?" The leopard asked.

"Has Professor Snape returned to his quarters?"

"No he has not." The leopard answered. Hermione smiled, and then walked across the hall to lean against the wall. The leopard continued to stare at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" The leopard blinked.

"I am merely trying to assess why a Gryffindor student would be waiting for the Slytherin Head of House outside of his personal quarters." Hermione crossed her arms, and waited silently, watching the leopard, who was watching her. Ten minutes later she heard footsteps echoing down the hall. Hermione stood silently and watched as Severus approached his quarters. His steps slowed dramatically as he realized that Hermione was standing across from his door.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" He asked in a tight, clipped tone.

"I was waiting for you." Her brain screamed at her to add 'sir' onto the end of that sentence.

"I assumed that much, Miss Granger."

"Then your question should have been more specific." She gave him a sly grin.

"Go to your room Miss Granger." She turned and walked down the hall, but he never saw her drop the Eaves-Dropping Ear as invented by the Weasley twins. He turned back and lowered the wards to his quarters and went in, reinstalling the wards.

Hermione waited a few minutes and then she ran back to the tapestry and started to repeat the spells that Severus had said. Hermione started to pull the tapestry to the side when the leopard spoke.

"The last student to do exactly as you have, came out on a stretcher." It said. Hermione gave the leopard an appraising look.

"The last student who did just as I am, tried to kill the professor; nice try though."

The leopard settled back down on the grass and closed its eyes; Hermione would have sworn that it was smiling. She opened the door and quietly walked into the living room. She saw that Severus was sitting on his couch, holding a glass of amber liquid in one hand, and holding his head in the other. He had taken off the cloak that he had been wearing in the hall; and she noticed that he too was still wearing his costume, which was only some loose, yet form fitting black trousers, and a white shirt, open to his navel. She moved to get closer, and slightly tripped over the edge of a rug. Suddenly Severus swung his head up towards the door, his wand drawn.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He roared as he pointed his wand directly at her. She slowly stood back up to her full height, giving him a shy smile.

"I want to talk to you." He looked away from her and took another drink from his glass; Hermione took this as a good sign.

"We kissed. And I know that I was not the only one to feel anything in that room because you kissed me first." She saw him fingering his wand, and then put it away.

"I've already explained my reasons, we have nothing more to speak about."

Hermione crossed the room in a few seconds and stood before him. She was so close that he leaned back on the couch to look up at her.

"The thing is, _Severus_, I don't believe you, because we were trapped in that room for nearly 8 hours before you kissed me."

"I have not giv - -" But he was suddenly cut off when Hermione pressed her lips to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his, straddling his hips. His body went stiff and he immediately grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms from his neck. He held her hands to his chest to keep her from using them.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still angry, but confusion was behind his anger.

"I just want to give this a try. For you and I to try. I know that Dumbledore meddles in everything, but how often is he wrong? I believe in my seven years here he has never been wrong. He trapped us in that alcove for a reason." She looked up into his eyes, and saw the desire that she had seen in the alcove, and restraint.

"Nor are you my professor anymore."

Severus seemed to have an internal battle go for about thirty seconds, before he smashed his lips against hers. Hermione was slightly shocked by his sudden eagerness, but recovered quickly and pressed back. He snaked a hand into her hair, and the other rested on the small of her back. He pulled her body close until it was flush with his. She parted her lips, granting him access, which he eagerly took.

Hermione rested her forehead against Severus', her hands were fisted in his shirt. She grinned wickedly as she shifted her weight and felt his erection. She rolled her hips against his, grinding against his erection, and causing him to groan deep in his throat. He trailed kisses down her throat and over her bare shoulders as she continued to roll her hips against his.

His hands ghosted up her sides until he came to the leather-esq corset that she was wearing. His hands found the laces up the front and quickly untied them and pulled them loose. The corset fell off of her and he realized that the dress was just one piece, and that the top of her dress was attached to the corset. The dress fell and pooled around her hips.

Then, through his lust fogged mind, a logical thought came through. He pulled away from Hermione, and she grinned, then attempted to grind against him, but Severus' hands held her still. She frowned as she looked up to see his serious face.

"Please don't tell me that you are going to throw me out of here and pretend like this hasn't happened." He shook his head no.

"No. But I am going to stop this here and now before it goes any farther. We have not even been together thirty minutes and I will not sleep with you before we have even had a first date." She slowly stood from the couch and pulled the dress up slowly, only holding it closed.

"Witch, you're going to kill me." He said as he stood and realized that Hermione had not yet retied her laces, she was just holding the dress closed.

"Not my intension I assure you; I merely want your resolve to wane. . . ." She watched as his eyes darkened with lust as she let the dress open some more.

". . . . and for you to take me . . ." She said stepping closer and letting her dress fall to the floor.

". . . . on that couch." And she stood mere inches from him. His eyes raked over her body, naked except for a lace thong; which left little to the imagination. Severus was sorely, sorely tempted to do as she wanted, and throw her onto the couch and take her. He withdrew his wand and with the flick of his wand, her dress was back up and laced up. She pouted, but conceded his point.

"Next time, I will get what I want." She said, and then left his quarters.

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Requiem of a Dream

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Summary: Hermione now knows how the rest of her life begins.

Severus was in the library in one of the many hidden alcoves, hiding from Albus and his latest meddling scheme, when he heard Albus' familiar voice.

"Miss Granger you come in here often do you not?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir I practically live in here, especially around exam time. Why do you ask?"

"Well I am looking for Professor Snape and I know he is in here I just cannot find him. Could you possibly help me look? I seem to remember there being quite a few private little alcoves that are literally hidden in the walls. Why don't you start here in the Arithmacy section while I go into the Restricted Section."

"Yes sir." Severus watched as Albus walked down the isle and turned towards the Restricted Section.

Hermione walked towards the wall about 15 feet down and put her wand to the wall. She said a spell and then poked her head inside of the invisible alcove. Severus stood up and walked over to the exit and stood silently next to it. A few moments later Hermione pulled her head out and walked up the 15 feet to where Severus was waiting. She said the spell for his alcove and popped her head in. Severus grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into the alcove with him.

"Miss Granger it will prove to be in your best interest if you stay quiet and not alert the Headmaster to my presence." Hermione looked at him oddly but nodded her head and sat at the table. They watched as Albus passed by the alcove

"Professor Snape, are you hiding from the Headmaster?" She asked incredulously.

"No. I am simply staying out of his line of sight until such a time that he has forgotten whatever it is he wants to pester me about. Now be quiet he is walking this way."

They watched as he walked passed the alcove slowly. He stopped after just exiting their line of sight and turned back to stare at the wall. They saw him raise his wand and before either one of them could stop him he cast a charm.

"Quis eram quondam a parietis verto ut foris, iam ut reverto ut vestri exemplar vultus." Albus then walked away cheerily.

"Albus I will kill you once I get out of here." Severus yelled out knowing Albus couldn't hear him.

"Professor Snape what's the problem?"

"The interfering old man has just sealed us in here for Merlin knows how long."

"Professor Dumbledore?- - **Professor** **Dumbledore**, the **Headmaster**, has sealed _**us**_ in here?"

"Congratulations on repeating my very sentence."

"But why?" Severus turned and glared at her, then began casting every counter locking charm he could think of.

**2.18497536 Hours Later **

'_It is now 11:09:28 . . . 29 . . . 30 . . . 31 . . . 32 . . . 33 am and I have been stuck in this alcove with the know-it-all Gryffindor Princess for two hours and 8 minutes. She has been quiet most of the time, content with reading the one book I had brought in with me but any minute now she will be done with it.'_

Severus watched as she carefully closed the book and set it on top of the table and looks around trying to figure out how long it will be until they are found or until Dumbledore lets them go.

"Professor?" She says questioningly. Severus simply glared at her, daring her to say another word. Hermione rethinks the decision of speaking. She sits picking at the edge of the table for a few minutes and then braves talking again.

"Professor Snape?" Severus glares at her again but she continues to speak.

"Why would the Headmaster lock both of us in this alcove?"

"Miss Granger I do not know the inner workings of that old codgers mind; and the day I do I would like to think I would kill myself the next minute." She stiffened a little and attempted to stifle the giggle that threatened to spill.

"What, Miss Granger, do you find so funny about this situation?"

"Nothing Professor." She stated amid giggles. Severus glared at her and picked up the book she had just put down. He begin to read it but within a few minutes was bored, having finished reading it just before Albus had locked them in.

After several minutes of silence Severus watch as Hermione stood and began sorting through a box that was sitting in the corner. She pulled out a small square piece of wood and then a bag full of small wooden pieces.

"Do you play Chess Professor Snape?" Severus watch as she sets up the pieces manually.

"On occasion. I have yet to find a decent player though."

"Perhaps I can match you? No one in any of the other houses has ever beaten me."

"Bragging Miss Granger?" He asks with a sneer.

"No sir, just stating fact." She turns the board so the white pieces are in front of him.

Severus reached out and move his King's Pawn two spaces up. Hermione moved her King's Pawn up to meet Severus' head on. Severus studied the board and after a few moments moved his King's Bishop to the left three spaces. Hermione looks at his bishop and then moves her King's Bishop to the left four spaces. Confident that she doesn't know his next move, Severus nudged his Queen diagonally to the right two spaces. Hermione moved her Queen's Pawn up one space. Severus pushed his Queen to the other end of the board and took her King's Bishop's Pawn.

"Checkmate." Hermione stared at the board and then glares at him.

"You cheated." Severus glare at her and wave his wand over the board to rearrange the pieces.

"No Miss Granger I did not. That is a common play among more _**experienced**_ players." He said emphasizing the word experienced.

"Black or White Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Black Professor Snape." Severus nodded and began playing.

Severus moved his King's Bishop's Pawn up one space and then waited for Hermione to move. She nudged her King's Pawn up two spaces and then looked at him expectantly. Severus studied the board and then hesitantly moved his King's Knight's Pawn up two spaces. Smiling, Hermione, moved her Queen diagonally to the right four spaces.

"Checkmate Professor Snape." Severus looked at the board incredulously and then at her. Severus muttered 'cheater' under his breath.

"No Professor Snape I did not cheat. That is a common play among more _**experienced**_ players." She said mimicking his tone from the first game.

"I will not accept such blatant disrespect Miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Oh shove it you overgrown bat. Right now we are trapped in a library alcove and no one but the man who trapped us in here knows where we are; and he is the headmaster. As of right now you aren't my professor." Severus glared at her as she reset the board.

"I will make a truce to no longer use numbered moves to defeat you." Hermione said and Severus nodded his head and they began again.

They played chess for several hours before they both agreed to quit while it was an even score. They talked very little while they played, usually it was to accuse the other of cheating or begrudgingly congratulate the other on a victory. Once they were done playing Hermione put the game away and sat back down in her chair. Hermione looked at her watch and saw that they had played for 1 hour and 37 minutes. Hermione slowly drifted to sleep in the quiet alcove.

Hermione woke up almost 2 hours later and half expected to be in her room and this being all a nightmare. While waiting for time to pass her stomach let out a growl and she blushed slightly. She looked up and saw that Severus was sleeping in his chair. She took that moment to look at him as a person and not the angry and callous professor that everyone knew him as.

His face was just beginning to get fine lines in it, (_probably from scowling all the time_). It was smooth and pale with no blemishes except for a tiny scar just above his right eyebrow. His nose while slightly crooked, (_probably from a few broken noses_), was not overly large just larger than most. His lips are thin and hold just slightly more color than his face. His hair looks to be just long enough to tie back and now looks half as greasy as it did when classes were still being held. Hermione watched him sleep for a few more minutes and then he spoke.

"It is entirely too hard to sleep while you are staring at me." He said with his eyes still closed.

"I- - I'm s- -sorry Professor." Hermione said, staring at her hands, stumbling over the words and blushing with embarrassment at having been caught. She lifted her gaze from her hands to find that he was staring at her just as intently as Hermione had at him. Hermione turned her face from him and thought, _'Stop staring at my face.'_

"Why?" He asks suddenly.

"Why what?" Hermione ask confused.

"Why should I stop staring?"

"Because it makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?" He asked, knowing that most girls her age took pride in the fact that men stared at them.

"Because I am not pretty, and it makes me uncomfortable when people stare." His brow furrowed.

'_How could she not think that she is pretty?'_ He thought, looking at her.

"Miss Granger please stand up." Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Why?"

"Just do as you're told without your incessant questioning." She stood from her chair. He noticed that she stood slightly hunched and her knees bent and she crossed her arms over her chest and watched him.

"How tall are you?" He asks as he stands from his chair and begins to walk around her.

"5 Foot 6 Inches." She says, standing up a little straighter.

"And how much do you weigh?" Hermione blushed and started to protest, but a glare from Severus stopped her and she whispered.

"120 pounds."

"Mhm with a medium build, so you're not short nor fat; underweight is more like it."

"I'm not underweight. I have fat on my stomach and thighs and arms and my hips- - - and my bum."

"Where?" He asked looking at all of those places.

"On my stomach and - - oh I just told you!" She said in exasperation.

"And I see no excess of fat on any of those places, nor any others." Hermione glared at him, as he cast an appraising yet quick glance at her 'bum'.

"My hair is bushy and out of control and the only redeeming quality is the color, which you can hardly see." He stared at her hair and then spoke.

"That can be easily remedied with a charm." He waved his wand and Hermione's hair fell into loose curls down to the middle of her back. Hermione took a strand of it into her hand and felt how silky and healthy it looked.

"You have to teach me that charm." Hermione said reveling in the feel of her hair. He continued his circle about her.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"My face." Hermione stated.

"What do you find wrong with your face?"

"My nose has a bump in it and my lips aren't nearly as full as any of the other girl's." He stopped in front of her and looked into her face. He trailed one long finger down the side of her face.

"Your nose has no bump in it and your lips . . . your lips are perfect." He said tracing his thumb over her lips.

"Anything else?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Hermione shook her head and stared into his eyes. Without thinking Hermione closed the distance between them and placed her lips upon his. He was tentative at first and Hermione thought he was going to push her away. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Severus loosened up and Hermione parted her lips and slid her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He complied and pushed against her, causing her to take a step back, where she came into contact with the table. She stood on her toes and then sat on the table.

She hooked her legs behind his thighs and pulled him closer. She grabbed his robe and yanked him closer, causing him to lean forward and support his weight on his hands. He snaked one hand behind her back, resting his hand on the small of her back, and pulled her body flush with his. Suddenly they both heard someone clear their throats form the entrance to the alcove.

"Oh Merlin no." Hermione heard Severus say under his breath. Hermione unhooked her legs and quickly smoothed her hand over her clothing. Severus had straightened up and smoothed his own robes, then he turned to face the person standing at the alcove entrance. He was mortified when he saw that it was Dumbledore.

"I was beginning to think that my spell casting ability had started to taper off. I thought for sure that this alcove would have been empty hours ago." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Miss Granger, go to the Great Hall, it is almost time for dinner." Severus said. Hermione quickly jumped off of the table and practically ran to the Great Hall.

"What did you do? What spell did you cast?"

"It was a spell of my own creation. I combined a locking spell and an inhibition spell."

"You locked us in this room and lowered our inhibitions. To what point and purpose?" Severus demanded.

"Come now Severus, do you really need to ask? I know that the two of you became close while working together on the soul binding potion to defeat Voldemort. She would be good for you. You both are very intellectual people and also you are both ambitious and would not want to settle down right away to have a family. And I know that you both are attracted to each other. I just wasn't aware of how attracted you were to each other." Dumbledore said, the twinkling in his eyes growing exponentially.

"You had no right to meddle in MY life. For twenty-five years I have had my life dictated by two masters. No more. If you continue to meddle I will leave this school and you will never see me again." But Severus' tirade seemed to have no effect on Dumbledore's good mood. Severus stormed out of the alcove, with Dumbledore smiling behind him.

Severus went to the kitchens and ordered his dinner. He knew that he had to talk to Hermione and set things back to normal. He motioned for one of the house elves to come over. One of them slowly walked over and bowed low.

"I need you to bring me a quill, ink, and a roll of parchment."

"Yes Master Severus." The elf said, bowing and then disapparating. It was gone for a few minutes and then reappeared with the requested items. Severus took them and whilst eating, composed a letter to Hermione, after casting a for-your-eyes-only spell.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would first and foremost, like to apologize for my behavior earlier this afternoon. My behavior was unethical, immoral and inappropriate. It has come to my attention that we were suffering from the effects of a spell that lowers inhibitions. I believe that had we been ourselves, we would not have acted in such a manner as we did in that alcove. I must impress upon you the importance of the fact that nothing should have happened and nothing more will happen._

_Signed,_

_Professor Snape_

"I want you to deliver this to Hermione Granger, the Head Girl. And then you can return these to where ever you got them." He said to the elf who had retrieved the items for him. He got up, left the kitchens, and returned to his quarters for a drink or two.

The house-elf popped into the Great Hall, just behind Hermione and tugged on her skirt. Hermione turned around and accepted the letter from the house-elf, asking it to stay. She unfolded the letter and read it. She immediately looked up to the head table and found that Severus was not there. She grabbed a pen from her purse and wrote a response on the bottom of the parchment.

_Professor Snape,_

_I am sorry to say that I cannot accept your apology. While I concur that had we been ourselves, we would not have acted on our feelings, I must impress upon you, that the spell only lowered inhibitions and did not implant non-existent feelings. While I understand you anger at the Headmaster for meddling, I must say that I would like to pursue what happened in the alcove._

_Signed_

_Hermione Granger_

She handed the elf the letter and told it to deliver the letter back to Severus and to wait for a response. The elf appeared in Severus' quarters and handed him the letter, waiting quietly while he read it and then wrote a response on the back of the parchment.

_No._

That was all he wrote and then handed the parchment to the elf.

"And tell Miss Granger that I do not want a response." He said, taking another drink from his glass. The elf bowed and the delivered the letter back to Hermione. She took the letter and read it.

"No? What the hell does he mean by no?!" She started to write but the elf grabbed the note.

"Master Snape says he not want a response." Hermione looked down at the elf incredulously and then is disappeared.

"What did that house-elf mean by Snape said he doesn't want a response?" Harry asked, wondering who Hermione was writing to, and why she was using a house-elf.

"What? Nothing, just something to do with an apprenticeship." Hermione said off the top of her head. She needed to think, and so she went back to the library.

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Requiem of a Dream

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Summary: Hermione now knows how the rest of her life begins.

"Professor?" Severus looked up over the script in his hand and saw a very stunned student.

"Miss Granger what are you doing on the roof of the Astronomy Tower?"

"I saw the rope ladder and thought that perhaps a student had climbed up here. I'll leave you be Sir, sorry for disturbing you."

He nodded and then went back to reading the script that was in his hands. Hermione walked back to the edge of the roof and slipped on a wet patch of the roof. She fell and twisted her ankle giving out a painful yelp as she went down and landed on her butt. Faster than humanly possible Professor Snape was up and by her side.

"What is it Miss Granger? What happened?"

"I slipped as I was walking; it seems the roof is still wet from the morning dew."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Hermione gently got to her feet and tried to take a step on the ankle that was now aching. She almost fell off the roof as her ankle gave out under the pressure. Professor Snape quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He overestimated what it would take to pull her and both of them fell to the roof. Hermione landed on top of him and heard a muffled 'oomph'.

"Miss Granger would you please remove yourself from my person?" Blushing at the position that they were in Hermione, as quickly as possible, got up.

Severus pushed himself up and went back to the spot where he had been sitting, motioning for Hermione to follow. She did so and sat opposite of him. Gently he took the ankle that was hurt and removed her shoe. He performed some sort of healing charm and then transfigured an ice bag from the shoe. He then laid the pack on her ankle and picked up his script again. Hermione broke the silence a few minutes later.

"Thank you, sir." He raised his eyebrow but said nothing. After a few more minutes of silence she spoke again.

"What part are you reading for?" Hermione asked.

"Must you pester me? Just be quiet for the next twenty minutes and you might leave here of your own volition."

"Surely Professor Snape you aren't threatening to throw me off this roof?"

"No simply implying that you have already slipped on patch of dew, and you may perhaps do it again and I may not catch you in time to stop your fall."

"I see. Well as horrid as that would be, I'll take my chances. So I ask again what part you are reading for."

"Erik, if it will keep you quiet."

"It's not that easy, sir, to keep me quiet. Are you auditioning because of Headmaster Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. The interfering old man believes that it is good for me."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't; you'll only know if you try." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are being awfully bold Miss Granger."

"That, sir, is because technically you are no longer my teacher. Though since school doesn't end for another two months I am not as bold as I could be."

"A very wise decision."

"May I take your copy of The Angel of Music, sang by Christine and Meg?" He flipped back a couple of pages and tore out the part she had asked for. Hermione took it and set to work on memorizing the part that was hers. Soon twenty minutes were up and Severus transfigured the ice pack back into her shoe.

"You may go now. Your ankle shouldn't bother you anymore." Hermione got up and sure enough it was not aching.

"Thank you sir." She walked to the edge of the roof and was already halfway down the ladder when she saw him standing above the ladder.

"What part are you auditioning for?" He asked sounding disinterested.

"Christine, sir." She responded and then darted in the window.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Tower to find Ginny and practice their song together. Hermione found her in the Common Room and convinced her to practice some more. They practiced for about an hour before Ron and Harry came in and told them that it was time for the auditions.

"The lead roles will be auditioning last so would those who are auditioning for Christine, Erik, Raul, Madam Giry and the Opera owners please step to the back." Dumbledore announced once it seemed that everyone had assembled

Professors Snape, McGonagall, Vince, Neddle, and Trelawney stepped back along with 21 students stepped to the back. With that the auditions began.

Some of the students had some talent when it came to singing and others, it seemed, had never even heard of notes and music. Dumbledore quickly went through the students careful to let them down easily when it was apparent they had no talent. After an hour it was finally time for the main characters to audition.

"Those who are auditioning for Madam Giry please step forward." Dumbledore requested. The only person to step forward was Professor McGonagall.

"Well seeing as how you are the only one you get the part, congratulations. Now would those auditioning for the four Opera Managers please step forward."

Here Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, George, Cain (a couple of Hufflepuffs), and a Ravenclaw, Stephen came forward. Dumbledore had them pair up and sing a verse from Notes. Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle got no more than10 words out before they messed up and in turn gave up.

"Now those who are trying for Raoul." Both Neville and Draco came forward. "Please sing, together, Masquerade."

Both of the boys sang beautifully but by the end of the song Neville was red in the face and breathing slightly heavier than Draco. Dumbledore congratulated both and moved on with the auditions.

"Now those for Erik or The Phantom."

Professors Snape and Vince came forward and simultaneously began singing. Professor Vince Showed all of his emotions on his face but he had almost nothing in his voice. Professor Snape, on the other hand, had emotion in his voice but only had a smirk on his face as he sang. Both of their voices were a deep baritone but Dumbledore already had his mind made up.

"Very good; and now those playing Christine please step forward." Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Lavender, and Professors Neddle and Trelawney came forward.

"Miss Weasley I am sorry but only 7th years are allowed to audition for the part of Christine."

"I know sir I am auditioning for Meg while Hermione auditions for Christine. We would like to sing Angel of Music together."

"Very well go on."

Ginny

_Christine, Christine_

_Where in the world have you been hiding _

_We were perfect_

_I only wish I knew your secret _

_Who is your great tutor_

Hermione

_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

_Here in this room he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He the unseen genius_

Ginny

_Christine you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Christine you're talking in riddles and it's not like you_

Hermione

_Angel of music guide and guardian_

_Enter me your glory_

Ginny

_Who is this angel this angel_

Together

_Angel of music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

Hermione

_He's with me even now_

Ginny

_Your hands are cold_

Hermione

_All around me_

Ginny

_Your face Christine it's white _

Hermione

_It frightens me_

Ginny

_Don't be frightened_

Ginny was the first to look up at their captive audience. She saw the look of awe on everyone's faces but she saw that her potion's professor had his eyes glued to Hermione. Then as if he realized what he had been doing he, tore hiss eyes from her and very quickly left the Great Hall.

"Very good girls. Now Miss Brown and Miss Parkinson if you would please come forward and sing."

Dumbledore went through the next four people but he already knew, as well as they did, that Hermione had it. After everyone had left Dumbledore copied all the names with check marks next to them onto another piece of paper. Next to each name he wrote which part they were performing.

_Congratulations to the Following People for their Outstanding Auditions:_

_Erik – Professor Severus Snape_

_Christine Daae – Miss Hermione Granger_

_Raoul De Chagny – Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Messier Debbienne - Mr. Ronald Weasley_

_Messier Poligny - Mr. Neville Longbottom_

_Messier Moncharmin - Mr. Harry Potter_

_Messier Richard - Professor Stephen Cross_

_Madam Giry – Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Carlotta – Miss Pansy Parkinson_

_Meg Giry – Miss Ginerva Weasley_

_Conductor - Professor Cedric Rowle_

_10 Ballet Girls – Miss Hannah Abbot, Professor Isadora Rimes, Miss Leanne Thunder, _

_Miss Samantha Morgan, Miss Sarah Love, Miss Melissa Park, Miss Crystal Jacobs, _

_Professor Naomi Wright, Miss Lavender Brown, Miss Destiny Musick_

_20 Extras – Mr. Travis Ray, Professor Scott Clay, Mr. Randy Walker, _

_Mr. Jonathan Nelson, Mr. Merle Jennings, Mr. Brandon Cole, Professor Justin Smith, _

_Mr. Caleb Degrate, Mr. Brendon Cash, Mr. William Strait, Mr. Joshua George, _

_Professor Jerome Grandpre, Miss May Black, Miss Janet Clint, Miss Sasha Summers, _

_Miss Shannon House, Miss Sheryl Hartman_

When Hermione left the Great Hall she didn't feel like going to the Gryffindor Common Room, or to her room so she went to the one place that most people left alone, the Astronomy Tower. She stopped by her room to grab a cloak and then continued on to the Tower. When she got there she checked to make sure that there was no one around and then she sat on the window ledge.

While sitting there she found herself going through the events of her life for the past seven years. She had unknowingly befriended the Savior of the Wizarding World and helped to prevent the Dark Lord from rising her first year. Second year she helped bring down a basilisk. Third year, helped a convicted murderer escape the Dementor's Kiss. Fourth year she helped said Savior of the Wizarding World win the Triwizard Tournament. Fifth year they organized a defense group to keep everyone safe from said Dark Lord and perhaps overthrow their new headmaster. Sixth year she helped find and destroy four Horacruxs and that summer she had lost her parents.

The odd thing was it wasn't because of the Dark Lord; he'd been destroyed by then. Their plane crashed on their way home from one of their many trips. It crashed almost exactly in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean but the M.E. said that they had died before impact. They hadn't drowned and she was thankful for that. As much as she despised her parents for shipping her off to a boarding school at every possible moment they were her parents.

She looked out into the night sky and looked up all of the blinking stars. As she sat there she felt a small breeze and saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw the rope ladder that led to the roof. She decided to go up the ladder hoping, for some reason, that Professor Snape was up there.

Hermione cautiously moved on the roof careful to keep her footing. Looking around she did not immediately see Professor Snape. She sat down and looked to her right when she heard a soft whispering sound. Staring in that duration Hermione saw Severus slowly fade into place. He looked in her direction and then seemed to shake his head.

"Miss Granger what are you doing up here? I do believe I made it clear that you weren't welcome."

"Obviously you didn't make it clear, or I'm just that stubborn, you tell me." Hermione got up and made her way over to him and sat about a foot and a half away from him.

"What are you doing up here at this time of night?"

"I needed room to think. This seemed like the most obvious place. And you sir, why are you up here?"

"That Miss Granger is none of your concern."

"Mhmm." Hermione mumbled.

About twenty minutes went by silently and Hermione began to realize that she should have brought a heavier cloak. Hermione began to shiver and though she tried to stop it, her teeth started chattering. Wordlessly and silently Severus moved closer to her and pulled his cloak off and slipped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, sir. - - Aren't you going to be cold?" Hermione asked a little anxiously.

"I will manage Miss Granger."

"Nonsense. This cloak is plenty big enough for the both of us so there is no reason for one of us to freeze out here." Hermione turned the cloak length wise and threw it around his shoulder. He tucked it around himself and she did the same.

"You did very well this evening Miss Granger. I didn't know that one so young could sing like that."

"You did well too Professor but I was shocked that you could sing. You don't seem the type to have such a talent."

"Had it been left up to me I wouldn't have the talent. But according to my mother every pureblood witch or wizard must have some sort of musical talent."

"Oh. Well it paid off."

"Indeed. Now I'm stuck playing an emotionally abused shut-in Phantom who falls in love with some silly 17 year old witch who only sees him as a projection of her father. A great use for my talent." Hermione giggled at how obviously annoyed he was with both his mother and Dumbledore for forcing this on him.

"At least it is being put to use and not wasted. Who knows some good may come out of it yet."

"Indeed."

Time wore on and Hermione felt herself getting tired. Not wanting to move away from the warmth of Severus, she ended up falling asleep there, with her head on his shoulder.

Severus was surprised to find, over a half hour later, that Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He was torn between waking her up and sending her to her room and taking her there.

Severus' better side won out and he took her in his arms and apparated them inside of the castle in front of the door to her room. He soon realized that he didn't know the password and no matter what he did she wouldn't wake up to give him the password. He sighed and apparated them to his quarters. He said the password and took her into his room.

Severus laid her on the bed and pulled her shoes off then pulled the blankets over her. He looked at her as she was sleeping and before he realized what he was doing he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She sighed and leaned into his touch Severus quickly turned and left the room, putting on a ward to alert him when she woke up. He settled on the couch and closed his eyes hoping for sleep.

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Requiem of a Dream

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Summary: Hermione now knows how the rest of her life begins.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and took her customary seat, between Ron and Harry, and across from Ginny. She looked up to the Head Table, to see Dumbledore looking, visibly excited. Hermione shook her head and looked across the table to Ginny.

"Ginny, I had the strangest dream last night."

"What happened?" Ginny asked leaning in towards Hermione, knowing that when Hermione had a strange dream, it was worth hearing.

"Well it started with a wedding. The thing is - -"

"Shhhhhh. Dumbledore is making an announcement." Ron and Harry chastised the two girls. Hermione stopped speaking but gave Ginny a look that said, 'I'll tell you later.'

" . . . defeat of Lord Voldemort everyone has become exhausted from the constant strain and stress. Classes are cancelled for the last two months of school starting today." Cheers and screams of joy erupted from all over the room. Dumbledore smiled and then continued on with his announcement.

"I have come up with a most excellent idea. The students AND teachers will be performing a play together and it will be put on for the parents a few days before graduation." Collective groans were let out as this last announcement sank into their minds.

"The play that has been chosen is Phantom of the Opera and auditions will be held this Friday after dinner. - - And due to some of the situations only seventh years and teachers will be allowed the parts of Christine, The Phantom, and Raul. You will find a stack of scripts in each common room, for anyone who wants to audition. You may proceed with your breakfast." Dumbledore concluded his announcement and sat back down.

Ginny turned back to Hermione to have her finish telling her the dream. She saw the brunette, smiling from ear to ear and the same twinkle in her eye, from when she has just figured out a difficult problem or puzzle.

"What is it? Why are you smiling like that?"

"I just figured out how the rest of my life started." Hermione said as she got up from the Gryffindor table and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. She looked around the room until she saw a stack of actual papers, sitting on a table. She went over and grabbed one of the scripts and started to read it. Moments later Ginny came bursting into the Common Room.

"What do you mean you just figured out how the rest of your life started?" Hermione started to tell Ginny, but thought better of it. If Ginny knew, it could impact how things turned out.

"I can't tell you right now." Ginny looked a little put off, but accepted Hermione's answer.

"Alright then tell me the dream."

"I can't do that either." Hermione said, flipping through the script looking for the song that Christine and Meg sang together. "But ask me again on August 2nd." Hermione added as an after thought. Ginny looked really confused.

"Why August 2nd?" Hermione just gave her a look.

"Alright, alright." Ginny pulled a date book out of her pocket and wrote down a note on August 2nd, then closed the book and put it back in her pocket.

"So I guess you're going to audition?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to sing by myself. - - Would you audition with me, as Meg Giry?" Hermione asked.

"Of course; that's the part I wanted anyways." Ginny said and grabbed a script from the table and then flipped to the same page as Hermione. They began to sing and try to get used to each others voices. The entire time, Hermione was smiling.

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Requiem of a Dream

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Summary: Hermione now knows how the rest of her life begins.

"Dearly beloved; we are gathered here today, on August 2nd, to celebrate and confirm the union of two couples. I would like to take a moment to first comment on these two couples, and the example that they show to all of us. They have shown us that love and fate do not care what house you were in at school, nor blood-status, wealth, or the animosity you may hold for someone. Now on with the ceremony."

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape, take Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife and bonded mate? To stay loyal and faithful to her, to honor and obey her, to care for her in sickness and health, from now through eternity?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Severus.

"I do." Severus said; looking down at Hermione.

"And do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Ginerva Melody Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife and bonded mate? To stay loyal and faithful to her, to honor and obey her, to care for her in sickness and health, from now through eternity?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Draco.

"I do." Draco said, beaming at Ginny.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger, take Severus Tobias Snape, to be your lawfully wedded husband and bonded mate? To stay loyal and faithful to him, to honor and obey him, to care for him in sickness and health, from now through eternity?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Hermione.

"I do." Hermione said; looking up at Severus.

"And do you Ginerva Melody Weasley, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband and bonded mate? To stay loyal and faithful to him, to honor and obey him, to care for him in sickness and health, from now through eternity?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Ginny.

"I do." Ginny said, beaming at Draco.

"Very well then. I pronounce you both, husband and wife, bonded mates. You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Hermione and Ginny wrapped their arms around Severus and Draco, respectively, and brought them down to their level; kissing them passionately.

The two couples broke apart and turned to face their guests, who applauded as three smiled, and one smirked. Colin Creevy, the photographer for the wedding, came up to Hermione and Ginny and told them that he was ready to take the pictures when they were. So the two brides dragged their new husbands, and bridal party off to one side of the Weasley's garden, to take the wedding pictures.

First there was a picture taken of the couples together, with their shared bridal party. Hermione and Ginny stood facing each other, holding their bouquets, with Severus and Draco behind them, respectively. Behind Severus stood Luna, then Harry, and behind Draco stood Lavender, then Ron. After that picture had been taken, Molly and Arthur stepped into the picture, standing between Hermione and Ginny. Then each couple took a picture alone, then one with the bridal party, and then one with Molly and Arthur, and the bridal Party. Just as the pictures were finishing up, Bill Weasley came out of the house holding Ginny's date book.

"Ginny, your date book was screaming for you to ask Hermione something." Ginny took the book from Bill's hand and flipped it open to August 2nd. She read her note there and then looked at Hermione, who was smiling like that cat that caught the canary.

"You knew. Back in April, you knew that this would happen." Ginny said accusingly. Hermione nodded her head.

"And the dream? It started with this wedding, didn't it?" Ginny asked, staring to remember.

"Yes. Then there were several more scenes, that lead me back to the morning that Albus made the announcement about the play." Hermione went on to tell Ginny about the entire dream.

"I can't believe it! But how were you able to dream about the future?" Ginny asked when Hermione had finished.

"That would be due to Albus." Hermione said, casting a glance over to the old wizard, who was standing a few feet away talking to Minerva. He turned and grinned at Hermione and Ginny, and everyone saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"And his spell, Requiem of a Dream."

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


End file.
